Tired, exhausted
by shirou-chou
Summary: Rated T: 'Don't know why, but to be on the safe side 8DDD


**Well! Here it is! I hope you enjoy the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it =3 !**

**Rated T: No idea why but just to be on the safe side X3  
**

* * *

Every year, Takarada Lory (as crazy as he is) organized a ''field-trip-like'' sort of go-out for Showbiz's best actors and actresses. As Yashiro-san read the list of those invited, he realized what a catastrophe this year was going to be.

* * *

Kyoko had finally finished her day in acting in Tsukigomori. She actually was pretty exhausted even without retakes. Of the day completed, they had at least a one and only 15 minute break to eat lunch. They had started at 8:20 exactly, and it was now 4:56... She couldn't take it anymore...

Without realizing it, her mood light up immediately, went she met her Senpai down the hall accompanied by Yashiro-san. Her cheeks went rosy, and called out ''Tsuruga-san !''.

Ren turned his ankles, and greeted her with his Emperor of the night smile ''Ah, Mogami-san''. Kyoko instantly froze, wondering what she had done to make him so angry. Trembling, her feet started to move slowly towards destination, Grudges about to come out of her. Distantly keeping her way from him, she continued her previous sentence ''I-is there something w-wrong Tsuruga-san?'' Which sounded like a completely stupid question to her.

Ren responded to her, still keeping that murderous smile ''No, nothing at all, Mogami-san. Yashiro what just telling me some very exiting news, isn't that right, Yashiro-san?''. As Kyoko took a better look at Yashiro-san, she realized that he was completely frozen, eyeglasses fixed straight on the paper he was holding. His face went from blue to purple, purple to green, green to yellow, yellow to red, red to basically gray, gray to white, and vanished to ashes. Kyoko pursuied the conversation, trying to keep her cool. ''Oh... W-well, what's t-the big new-ws, T-Tsuruga-san ?'' She said, as her torso backed of a bit from the other part of her body, arms in front of her, slowly taking a step back.

Ren walked a few steps closer to her, and her inner voice screamed in horror. She tried her best to smile...Knowing Kyoko you'd know the results. ''Every year, there is a field trip organized by the presedent of LME. The persons invited are the best actors in Show-biz, or who he has been proud of and amazed the most. Yashiro-san over there is holding the list of the most sucessful actors who get to go there. Let me show you, Mogami-san.'' As Ren concluded, holding on to that smile.

He walked towards Yashiro and tried to grasp the paper from his fingers, yet Yashiro could'nt respond physically or mentally at the moment. After a few tries, he gets the list and dresses it in front of Kyoko, she grasps it, and starts to read.

-Kanae Kotonami

-Wakana Nakamura

-Itsumi Momose

-**Ren Tsuruga**

-**Kyoko Mogami**

-Kanou Inoue

-Juri Hayase

-**Sho Fuwa**

-Eri Kushieda

Kyoko's eyes highlighted those specific names out of the list. She suddently turned to stone and broke into little pieces and was picked up by a broom, thrown in the garbage, and when the garbage truck came...

''Mogami-san ?''

She snapped out of her little rêverie and responded by an ''Eh?'' Until she crossed his Emperor of the night smile AGAIN, she was really turned to stone, broken into little pieces, picked up by a broom, thrown into the garbage, and when the garbage truck came she simply let out a very loud ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''. So loud that Yashiro-san unfrozed, Tsuruga-san went back to his normal face. Kyoko, on the other hand, looked like she had just been received an electric shock, jaw three meters long. She was going to be facing Shotarou?

There's NO WAY that is going to happen !

* * *

**Well, Here's the first chapter ! You will see at the end why It's called ''Tired, exhausted...'' 3. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it's already 12:00 AM and I have to get up at 6:30 so... And no I did not name the chapter through my exhaustion XDDD.**


End file.
